i wasn't always a bad guy
by TheDoctorin221b
Summary: Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Mycroft were all sat in 221b for John's birthday party but instead of drunken singing, well wishing and presents, the atmosphere was subdued because today was also the day Moriarty turned evil almost 30 years ago. Johnlock in later chapters. Mystrade in background. rated T for emotions and child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sherlock because if I did I could cut myself slapping those cheek bones :D**

**OK OK i don't really own Sherlock, the BBC does **

**Remembering**

Sherlock, John, Lestrade and Mycroft were all sat in 221b for John's birthday party but instead of drunken singing, well wishing and presents, the atmosphere was subdued because today was also the day Moriarty turned evil almost 30 years ago.

"Well who want's another drink" Greg said getting up to refill their glasses. Mycroft's eyes followed Greg across the room an affectionate look across his face. Sherlock studied Mycroft thoughtfully.

"So are you going out?" Sherlock asked his brother coolly, smirking as he turned slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Well I think you can deduce that by yourself." Mycroft said looking at his little brother before coming to a conclucion. " but by the look of it you figured that out some time ago." Mycroft deduced smiling warmly at his brother.

John Watson was feeling a bit neglected and ignored between the brothers talk over what he thought was Lestrade and Mycroft.

"Hey guys do you remember that time me and Sherlock fell out of a tree when we were 8" John spoke up trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah if it wasn't for James you might not have made it, feels a bit weird saying that now" Greg announced re-entering the living room

"I miss him he was the first friend I ever had and he turned into a raving lunatic murderer." Sherlock said resting his head in his hands sadly.

"Some people say talking is the best way to help." Greg said wisely patting Sherlock brotherly on the back

"Well what should we talk about?" John asked confused

"why don't we start from the beginning." Mycroft said looking at Sherlock and John but only receiving blank looks. he groaned and leaned forward.

"Tell us about when you first met James Moriarty." Mycroft said encouragingly. leaning back in his chair ready to listen.


	2. aged 5

**5 years old**

A small curly black haired boy sat alone on a school bench playing with a Rubik's cube at alarming speed, just as he was finishing the cube a small boy with short ebony hair and eyes so brown they were almost black.

"Hello I'm James Moriarty, what's your name?" The short haired boy introduced himself politely looking at the other boy.

"I'm Sherlock, why are you here?" The curly haired asked cautioned, not used to having friends or being talked to.

James looked confused. "I want to be your friend I don't have any." James admitted looking downcast.

Sherlock observed James wondering if he was telling the truth, after a few minutes Sherlock stood up and faced James.

"Would you like to try?" Sherlock asked offering his finished Rubik's cube; Moriarty looked at Sherlock and smiled, then both boys then sat back on the bench and chatted.

"I've got a brother called Mycroft and he's got a friend called Greg, do you have any brother or sisters?"

James stared down at his feet and spoke quietly "I've got 3 big brothers and a dad, their mean and made my mum leave." He suddenly looked up and changed the subject. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" James asked Sherlock smiling.

"A pirate, what about you" Sherlock answered beaming.

"I don't really know, maybe I can be a pirate to?" James said hopefully

Sherlock picked up 2 sticks from the floor and threw one to James "let's see shall we"

And the two boys had a play sword fight and they remain friends

After a fun sword fight ending in both boys landing in a breathless heap on the floor both boys sat beside each other on the grass.

"James what are your parents like?" Sherlock asked softly not wanting to lose his new friend so soon.

The young Moriarty thought for a minute and stood up looking determinedly back at Sherlock.

"What I'm going to show you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise?"

Sherlock looked up at James confused but nodded vigorously at the promise.

James stood awkwardly for a moment looking over his shoulder before slowly raising his shirt to show a shocked Sherlock his shrunken, black and blue stomach.

"OH MY GOD, you have to tell someone." Sherlock shouted concerned standing up quickly

James flinched and asked Sherlock to lower his voice, explaining why he couldn't tell anyone was because if he told anyone, they's take him away from his dad and brothers and whereas he didn't like his dad he loved his brothers and didn't want to be separated from them.

Sherlock placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder "i'm with you Jay, no matter what."


	3. aged 6

**6 years old**

"Settle down class" Miss Cornwell shouted over the noise of the year three class.

Sherlock and James sat at a table by themselves talking and laughing about Greg and Mycroft's face when they last pranked him, they both quieted down when Miss started to talk and were greeted by a grateful smile. "Children this is John Watson, he's moved here from Bristol.

John Watson was wearing a pair of dirty trainers, jeans to long for him trailing on ground and a baggy hand knitted jumper. He silently surveyed the call with his piercing blue eyes and short blond hair. James and Sherlock looked at the small blonde boy and decided that they had a lot in common. Like James and Sherlock, John was probably going to be a new target for the bullies and like them he had problems either in his mind or at home. So with a simple look of conformation they both stuck up their hands after the teacher asked for him to have a buddy. John cautiously made his way over to Jim and Sherlock's table, looking suspiciously at the two boys not really trusting the.

"Hi I'm James and this is Sherlock" James introduced them pointing at himself and Sherlock in turn.

"I'm John" John paused uncertainly "do you really want to be my friend?" the small boy asked timidly.

Sherlock and James looked surprised "of course why wouldn't we" said Sherlock beaming. The three boys waited uncertainly a few minutes before John smiled and said "OK let's be friends." All three boys smiled at each other and started chatting and bonding until James asked John about his parents when John suddenly clammed up and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked worriedly

"My mum and dad died in a car crash a few weeks ago and me and Harry had to move in with granny." John admitted sadly

"Oh" Sherlock exclaimed awkwardly

"Who's Harry?" James asked trying to lighten the mood.

"My big sister, she's twelve" John told the boys, grateful for a change of subject

"My brother Mycroft is twelve too and his friend Greg, Mycroft doesn't like me but Greg let me share his chocolate once." Said Sherlock, grimacing at the mention of his big brother.

"Well one of my brothers is fourteen and one is eighteen and my biggest brother is twenty one and lives in his own house the other side of town." James informed his friends smiling.


	4. aged 8

**8 years old**

It was a chilly March afternoon and the winter snow had just melted, John, Sherlock and James were sat in a tall oak tree in Sherlock's back garden, 14 year old Mycroft and Greg were supposes to be supervising but instead were playing chess on the veranda and the three young boys laughing in the branches, swinging and doing silly stunts.

"Guys watch this" John exclaimed swinging on a really tall branches by just his hands.

Jim and Sherlock watched in fearful awe. "Be careful John" James shouted cautiously up to his friend.

"Stop worrying Jay I'm fine" John shouted down the tree to his mates

John swung up his legs and swung upside down from the branch waving cheerfully at the boys who stared worriedly back at him.

Suddenly the branch John was singing from gave way and John began plummeting to earth at an alarming speed, the young Watson screamed in fear and reached out to grab another branch but instead of clasping another branch to stop fall he caught Sherlock on his way down and they both hit the ground with an extra loud thud.

James scrambled down tree as fast as he could, shouting at Mycroft and Greg to call an ambulance he ran over to his two unconscious friends and looked them over to see what was wrong. He noticed that Sherlock was breathing in short irregular gasps and John's right leg was facing the wrong way and the bone was sticking out is arm, also both boys had cuts and scrapes that were bleeding and Sherlock was missing some teeth from being pulled face first quite a few feet straight into the ground. A loud siren sound told him that help was on the way and he wouldn't have to watch his friends in pain for much longer.

Three hours and a stressful ambulance ride later, James sat in the hospital waiting area nervously pulling apart his backpack waiting for news of John and Sherlock and for his drunken abusive father to pick him up. He was just about to get up and ask about Sherlock and John again when a young male nurse with dark skin in his mid 30's came and sat down opposite him giving him a concerned look he had seen many times at school.

"Hello James I'm doctor Ashford, both your friends are in a stable condition which means they're OK" he finished patronisingly.

"I know what it means" James retorted glaring at the doctor in annoyance.

"yes well. Your friend Sherlock has five broken ribs and a broken wrist but apart from some missing teeth and bruises he's fine and your other friend John has a broken arm, and two broken ribs along with three missing teeth and a big bump on the head. They will need to stay in quite a while but in the long run you'll be playing with your friends by Christmas." Ash finished smiling warmly at the young boy, only to get a sceptical look in return, 'Christmas? James thought, 'but it was only March.


End file.
